


Особая милость

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, hirasava



Series: Мини G - PG-13 [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Child Death, Dysfunctional Relationships, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: В сердце ее хранится тайное знание: она не создана для материнства.





	Особая милость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/666320) by [epistolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistolic/pseuds/epistolic). 



Первый рожденный ею ребенок мертв.

Долгое время она лежит на кровати, ощущая под спиной подушки, и тяжело дышит. Между ее ногами — отвратительно влажно. Все болит как тогда, когда ее в первый раз избили по-настоящему, в переулке Рио на самом первом полевом задании. Она была салагой, но не сдалась. Выжила тогда, выживет и сейчас. 

Альберт слишком крепко обхватывает ее руку. 

— Ничего страшного. Мы попробуем еще раз. А сейчас отдыхай.

Альберт поклоняется ей. В его глазах стоят слезы. Она не говорит ему, что совсем не расстроена и в глубине души, если честно, ощущает облегчение.

В сердце ее хранится тайное знание: она не создана для материнства.

***

Родригес сидит на диване в ее гостиной.

Он весь в крови. Она заходит и снимает пальто, но останавливается, уловив его силуэт и тень, грузно падающую на пол.

Она вешает пальто на вешалку. 

— Что вы тут забыли, черт возьми? 

— Принес подарок, — мелодично тянет Родригес. Его голос приятный, живой и музыкальный, и порой так легко забыть, что он — один из самых опасных людей в мире. — Я положил его на тумбочку. Альберт спит — не волнуйся, я его не потревожил.

— Вся обивка заляпана кровью.

— Я все уберу до ухода.

Она раздражена. И пытается возродить в себе подобие беспокойства, некую остаточную привязанность, но ничего нет.

— Ради Бога, езжайте в больницу, — резко бросает она. — Вы — ходячая катастрофа. 

Он улыбается ей. Она знает: ему кажется, будто она его так или иначе любит. В конце концов, она «вырастила» его, обучила и вложила ему в руки пистолет с его первой пулей.

Он ошибается. Она совсем его не любит. Но это распространенное заблуждение. 

— У вас есть полчаса, потом — убирайтесь, — говорит она, а затем оставляет его.

***

Со вторым ребёнком проще. Он с поразительной легкостью выскальзывает из нее. Его пронзительный крик оглашает все вокруг, и этот звук рождает в ее груди нечто, похожее на страх.

Альберт потрясен. Он держит сверток, словно в руках у него собственное сердце: нежно и ошеломленно.

— Как мы назовем ее, Эм? — шепчет он.

Ей все равно. Она думает о миссии в Мадриде. О вертолетах и реве ветра на высоте; выстрелах и ощущении ножа в ладони. Как ни назови, она свяжет ей руки. Она погубит свою мать. Уже погубила.

— Сам назови ее, — говорит она.

Затем зарывается лицом в подушку и закрывает глаза.

***

Так в июне она оказалась за столом, со скукой перебирая личные дела.

И именно так приходит ко встрече с Джеймсом Бондом.

Она незаметно изучает его. Он стоит, вытянувшись по стойке «смирно», и смотрит прямо перед собой. Выглядит как все: типично-потрепанный рекрут, самый обычный. Она ощущает несколько унылое разочарование.

— Ваша мать, — говорит она, проводя пальцами по файлу. Если в его глазах что-то и мелькает, она этого не признает. — Застрелилась 24 декабря, вам было восемь лет.

Он отрешенно ждет. Вопрос еще не прозвучал.

— Вы это видели? 

— Нет, — отвечает он. Резко и четко.

— Зато видел ваш отец. 

— Я не знаю, — говорит он и добавляет: — мэм.

— Вы не знаете. 

— Это было очень давно. 

Она заставляет его задуматься, какое это имеет отношение к делу. Все важно: вас определяет то, о чем вы не можете говорить. То, в чем не позволяете себе признаться.

— Почему вы претендуете на эту должность, мистер Бонд? — спрашивает она.

Он смотрит на нее с легким удивлением. 

— Потому что могу выполнять эту работу.

Она по-прежнему не убеждена. Дело в том, что он действительно слишком молод и производит впечатление человека, чрезмерно пекущегося о правилах.

Ох, с какой же страстью он доказывает ее неправоту.

***

В ночь, когда она отдает Родригеса китайцам, по возвращении домой она застает рыдающую на диване дочь.

Под глазами Альберта залегли синяки. Дом будто излучает панику: громкие крики ребенка то становятся выше, то затихают в неустойчивом ритме. По всему ковру разбросаны игрушки.

— Ради Бога, — говорит она и идет на кухню, где бросает на стол сумку. 

Альберт следует за ней по пятам. 

— Кажется, она заболела. Она плачет весь день, и я не могу ее успокоить, хотя перепробовал все. У нее поднялась невысокая температура, которая спала после обеда, а после, вечером, снова поднялась, она не ест…

И так далее, и тому подобное.

— Уложи ее в постель, — бросает она. — А завтра утром отвезешь ко врачу.

— Но, Эм, ты что, не собираешься даже...

Она холодно смотрит на него.

— Если ты не можешь ее успокоить, что, черт возьми, смогу сделать я? 

Она наблюдает, как его лихорадочно горящие глаза гаснут. Он не спал, не ел, часами слушал плач и менял подгузники. Он ждал, когда она вернется домой.

Она не та Эмма, в которую он влюбился. И никогда ею не была.

***

Проходит слух о смерти Родригеса. Сначала ей боятся сказать, словно это может ее как-то расстроить. Но она уверена, что не понимает, отчего все вокруг так решили.

Таннер мельтешит около ее стола.

Она пронзает его взглядом, давая понять, что занята.

— Хорошо, Таннер, я в курсе. Это все?

Дело не в том, что она бессердечная. Просто знает, кто она есть и кем быть не может. Эти люди тянутся к ней, потому что думают, будто она в состоянии предложить им то, чего нет. Они ждут спасения, но факт в том, что единственное, что она могла дать этому миру — мертвые дети.

***

Когда-то Родригес подарил ей медальон — золотой кулон в форме сердца.

Она отдает его своей дочери, но та теряет его.

***

Она не помнит свою мать.

В молодости это беспокоило. Очень долго она пыталась представить себе ее лицо. Ясные серые глаза (явно унаследованные не от отца), волевой подбородок. Спокойствие и расчетливость. Прагматизм. Ее отец был обычным человеком и скучал по ее матери так же, как Альберт сейчас скучает по ней.

Расти без матери не всегда ужасно, часто это приносит особую милость — стремление к большему.

Это стремление было у нее всю жизнь.

Каждый мужчина в ее жизни понемногу отдаляется. Мало-помалу ее прошлое разрушается. Альберт с его неуклюжим разочарованием; Родригес со своими зубами и кровью; Бонд — ребенок, которого она выдернула с улицы и переделала. Каким-то образом она знает — они не переживут ее.

Она женщина, и она держит в своей ладони весь мир.


End file.
